


Tea Parties and a Princess

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog gets invited to a Very Important Tea Party by Princess Hope. You cannot turn down an invitation from a five almost six year old, now can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Parties and a Princess

Spending quality time with your child is very important. That’s what everyone say and what he knows to be true. But all the pink and white (with occasional green) in Hope’s room just makes him plainly nervous. He’s too spiky and gangly. What if he rips something on accident and send his little girl crying?

“Thit here daddy~!” the tiny, five almost six years old, blonde fairy girl pushes a chair for him; a chair bit too small to fit comfortably the tall Bog King. But he sits down.

She has a little bit of a problem with letter “s” but they will work on it.

“so… what should I do?” he placed his huge palms on his knees cooped up on the chair looking over the round table, with tea pot, plates and tea cups set on it.

Hope sat right next to him, just after she finished setting up all of her plush toys and dolls around table.

“Now we thay hello to everyone.” she explained and straightened up in her seat. “Hello Mither and Mithh Flufftail.” she bowed her head to two plush fawns. He noted it was exact same gesture Marianne did during their meetings with Council. “How lovely to thee you today Madame Thumpy.” she greeted the plush rabbit, which wore a flower crown.

There was also a doll named Agatha and Maurice. Also a goblin doll named Brutus JR. (He was not sure who presented her that one). He, after Hope, also greeted the dolls, glancing at his daughter from time to time. It was silly, but the girl looked happy and it made him happy. And during the party he learned a lot of things. Apparently Agatha was a very cheeky girl, who often teased Brutus JR (Hope explained that she probably likes him a lot), Maurice was clumsy, dropping her teacup and leaving imaginary cookie crumbles all over her dress. Flufftails were actually twins who bickered constantly, while Madame Thumpy had very poor hearing in her old age and had to be spoken to rather loudly.

At some point he felt Hope, place her hand on his and squeeze his fingers.

“Don’t worry daddy. You’re doing great.” she whispered to him encouragingly. “And I think Mithh Flufftailth liketh you.” she giggled.

“Oh you think?” he chuckled, stroking her short blonde hair. “But we have to tell her, I have eyes only for your mother.”

Hope nodded solemnly. “Don’t worry I will break it to her gently.”

“Okay.” he agreed with just as serious tone.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone (beside his daughter and wife) that he actually started to enjoy the imaginary party.

But then it was time for lunch and everyone had to go home. They cleaned but the table and Bog scooped up Hope in his arms carrying her to the dining area.

“Net time we will take mommy for the party!”  Hope announced as they walked down the corridor. “Agatha is going on an adventure acroth the Thouthern River. Thhe will have tho much to talk about!”

“I’m sure your mother will be delighted to hear it.” he tickled Hope’s chin and the child squirmed.

“Daaad.” she giggled and squealed. Then she saw Marianne at the entrance to the dining hall. “Mommy!”

Bog set Hope down and the girl raced toward her mother. The Fairy Queen avoided being tackled by her daughter by scooping her up just in time and twirled around with her.

“There’s my little girl!” Marianne laughed and kissed the girl’s forehead. “Have your father behaved while I was gone?”

“Yup!” Hope nodded vigorously. “But you might have a love rival.” she whispered. “Mithh Flufftail might like him.”

Marianne furrowed her brows. “Oh really?” she looked at Bog who mouthed “a plush toy”.

“Yup! But don’t worry. Daddy thaid he hath eyeth juth for you.”

“Did he?”

Bog walked up to the two and circled Marianne’s waist with his arm.

“Of course, how can you doubt me, luv.” The King kissed the top of his Queen’s head.

“Well, I will surely have to meet her just to make a point.” Marianne leaned into him, tilting her head up.

“There’s a party next week, you will have a chance.” he bent his head down and the couple kissed.

“Eeewwww.” Hope giggled and both her parents glanced at her while still in the middle of a kiss, then exchanged a look. Then they teamed up on tickling their child. Then Bog swung Hope and set her on his shoulders.

Now they could go get that lunch.

Next day during dinner Hope walked up to Bog.

“Dad, I want a brother.”

He nearly choked on his food, while Marianne sputtered into her glass. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this teeth rotting thing ;P  
> Here's a design of Hope I did today as well: http://margoteve.tumblr.com/post/119222142225/i-have-no-scanner-and-the-photo-is-kind-of-not  
> A sequel to HOPE story. just to balance the angst.


End file.
